


80 Points For Effectiveness!

by Salted_Coffee_Beans



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, I will, M/M, if i have to come back to write after 6 months to make myself content for these 3 idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Coffee_Beans/pseuds/Salted_Coffee_Beans
Summary: Kazunari and Misumi are very concerned when their boyfriend hasn't left his room in the 4th hour of scriptwriting.So they've decided to force him to take a break!
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	80 Points For Effectiveness!

"Ugh, Miyoshi-san, Ikaruga-san... Please..." They've been at it for an hour. Poking his cheeks with their fingers, occasionally slumping their whole bodies to his legs on the floor, whining continuously for him to go on their 'Extreme Adrenaline-Fueled Adventures Of Triangle Hunting!' (Kazunari's words not him), more poking... It felt like an endless cycle and he knew both of them were getting tired of it.

And as he thought, he was exactly right.

Misumi, having gotten bored of the mindless pattern, has decided to cover the laptop screen with his head.

Tsuzuru's hands stop out of surprise, floating mid-air with cheeks turning a pleasant pink, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide open.

Misumi starts to smile and lets out a quiet giggle at Tsuzuru's reaction, even starts considering the long pause as an official victory, in their battle of getting the younger man a break from his 5th-hour writing spree.

But his smile drops once he hears those same hands start typing again.

"Tsuzuruu." He drawls out his name, squinting at the caffeine-addicted college student in front of him. "Let's go on a triangle hunt! I'll give you a Super God Triangle if you go with me and Kazu today!"

"Yeah, Tsuzurun~! It'll be totes fun if you join us!" Kazunari stands up before leaning down, sharing the same enthusiasm with Misumi, even joining on plan Blocking Tsuzuru's Sights From His Screen. _'Plus 80 points for effectiveness!'_ he can hear the tiny Itaru-san in his head yelling at him. 

"I'm busy... Can't you see I'm writing?" He sighs loudly at their antics because of course, they know he is. There's really only one reason they'll intrude in his writing sessions.

"And that's exactly the reason why we're asking you to join, Tsuzuroon." Kazunari straightens up, folding his arms together and maintaining eye contact with the stubborn man who has an acorn for hair. "Because you-" 

"-Are working too much." Misumi continues after the sentence, mimicking along with Kazunari's movements.

They continue to have a staredown, green meeting green with a mixture of orange within the flurry of tension that's building up in the room.

"Ok, fine..." Tsuzuru finally cracks, a soft smile forming on his lips. "But you better promise me that Super God Triangle, Ikaruga-san."

"Aye aye, Tsuzuru~!"

"Finally, let's go!"

_'Weak points found: Kazunari Miyoshi and Misumi Ikaruga.'_ The Itaru-san in his head jots down. And he can’t even fight that statement, because honestly, who wouldn't be weak at the thought of having such loving and supportive boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into A3! around a month ago and the amount of brain rot I'm going through is stupidly huge... Brain empty, instead there is only Natsugumi and TsuzuMisuKazu.  
> If you'd like, you can yell at me about Natsugumi or TsuzuMisuKazu on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saltcoffeebeans) or my [Tumblr](https://salted-coffee-beans.tumblr.com)


End file.
